Cole enters RWBY
by Icebane9
Summary: This a self-insertation of me into the world of RWBY. I hope that whoever reads this enjoys and leaves constructive criticism. When it comes to RWBY, I own nothing except my OC
1. Introduction

**This is the first time I've tried making a fan-fiction for RWBY. It's my self-insertation into the RWBY universe. Hope you enjoy reading it and comment on what you liked or what could be improved on. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Oh yeah, RWBY and its story is owned by Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum (He was a great man).**

 **Once upon a time, I Vanished**

I never felt in control, I just did what I was told and didn't ask questions. Until one day, fate showed me otherwise and gave me the chance to see another world.

It was a cold afternoon in the country of Canada, a place in the north and planted with many trees. An exhausting Saturday afternoon, mostly because the last 6 painful hours were spent in a dojo practicing my martial arts, and participating in endurance courses. The sky was setting as I stepped outside with my brother, Eric.

I sighed, stretching as I tried to get rid of the cramps developed from training for so long. Hearing an ominous rumble, I looked up. My brother started running away as thunder rumbled from the newly formed rain clouds. They were a lot heavy than normally. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light crashed down from the sky and hit the street.

The street pole the lightning had struck was now bent and partially melted. Folks nearby whistled, yelling and taking pictures to post on various social media sites. I was dazed and impressed that lightning was able to preform such a feat. The pole looked like a upside down "u" and smelled like someone had overcooked chicken nuggets twice in the microwave.

I thought that things couldn't get any crazier, but the storm proved me wrong. Two bolts of lightning streaked down from the clouds, connecting with the half-burnt light pole. Electricity flowed between the "legs" of the n-shaped pole and shimmered, seemingly appearing like a distorted pool of water.

I shielded my eyes from the bolt and took a look at the stuff I had on hand. In my backpack, there was water, two pepperoni stixs, a chapter book, and a spare Tae-kwon-doe uniform. On my person was a black jacket, sweat pants, and a sword; it was a hand and a half sword made of carbon-steel.

I looked at the pole and realized that some sort of "hole" had formed along the inside of the pole. "Is this some kind of portal?" I thought. No thoughts occurred in my mind as I ran for the mutated pole. I heard the yells of nearby people, telling me to get away. Among those people was Eric.

I chanced a look back, and found my brother striding towards me. Many outcomes ran through my mind for what I should do next, but the look of my brother's face fuming confirmed what I should do. Giving him a farewell, I charged into the portal and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 1: Hard Arrival

**Chapter 1: Hard Arrival**

Pain. All I feel is pain. Apparently traveling through dimensions/space-time continuum really hurts. I can't remember the travel or how long it took. What I do remember is falling through some trees before hitting the ground hard.

After moaning for a while from the pain of the fall, I awoke to find my clothes had suffered minor scratches. However, my nose was bleeding. I pinched my nose and squinted, exclaiming, "Ohh, that stings!" I took a look around to find unfamiliar territory, one covered with beautiful bright green trees.

"Okay, so I'm either stuck in a Canadian forest, or I've been transported off the face of the Earth," He thought to himself, looking around his surroundings in silence. The silence was shattered when a twig suddenly snapped, causing me to whip my head in the direction of the sound. I tried standing back up only to collapse immediately. Turns out that thousands of volts of electricity can cramp a person's ability to move. I managed to get back up using a tree as support. Letting go, I swayed around for a bit before regaining my balance.

I heard an unnatural rustle emanating from the bushes, so I made the smart decision to back up 40 feet away to gather my bearings. It was at that moment that my stomach decided to throw up. The rustling was getting much worse, but I didn't notice as I was puking my breakfast out.

The rustling had finally reached its peak, and a creature resembling a huge black bear wearing a skull helmet came out if the bush. Hiding behind a tree, I noticed the bear began sniffing around, as if it was searching for food. I started to worry when it had found the blood my crash had left. The most terrifying part was the beast's roar. It was the most terrifying growl I have ever heard as it looked right, then left, then right again.

I opened my backpack and pulled out a water bottle. The beast stalked off in a different direction sniffing all the while. I crept quietly from tree to tree, keeping my distance from the monster. Once I thought I had reached a minimum safe distance, I pulled off the cap off the bottle. Very thirsty, I proceeded to gulp down every last drop.

As I finished my bottle and put it back into my backpack, the growling returned, louder than ever. I peaked out from behind my tree of safety to see the bear about 20 meters away. It sniffed the air once more and turned in my direction. I managed to hide my face before the beast noticed me. Thinking about what bears liked to eat, I pulled out one of my pepperoni stixs. I stepped out of cover and threw it to the side, putting some force into the throw. The bear noticed the flying piece of meat, and followed the delicious scent it carried. The bear distracted, I stepped out of cover and snuck up right behind the beast. The beast seemed to notice something was not right. It started to turn around, but not fast enough to avoid my sword thrust.

I smirked as the beast howled in pain, but my victory was short-lived. It swung around faster than I thought possible and swiped at me. Stunned at the speed of the creature, I reacted too slowly as the bear's swipe raked across my chest and sent me flying into a nearby tree. It abruptly shattered as I connected with it, and did not slow my speed as I smacked my head against another tree. Dazed, I look back at my opponent and the tree I had incidentally destroyed. "What are these trees made out of? Plastic?" I grumbled sarcastically.

The bear once again proceeded toward me. However, this time at a much slower pace; it seemed like the large sword wound in its chest was having an effect. Hazily, I pulled out my second pepperoni stix and prepared myself. The beast lumbered forward for the killing blow. As the beast charged for me, I charged at it and threw the food above its head. Momentarily distracted by the food, it stood up on its hind legs to catch the meat in its mouth. Using the distraction to my advantage, I slid underneath it and pulled the sword out of its chest. It roared in pain as blood flowed out of its wound, but that was nothing compared to what I did next. The sword was still lodged in the bear's body as I pulled it, ripping its flesh open like a broken piñata. Going for one last desperate strike, it swung at me. Drawing upon my martial art training, I ducked under the blow and kicked its face. A cry of mercy came from the beast, but it was ignored. Gripping my sword with both hands, I beheaded the creature. I'm unsure where the strength came from, but I didn't care.

I laughed, and sweat started rolling down my head. I was dazed, bruised, and battered, but I was alive. I looked up to see three more bears of similar size and shape. I scrambled back with my back against some trees.

The bear-shaped creatures strutted forward. They appeared to be in no hurry, they knew I was done for. I was doomed and I knew it. Settling into a more defensive form and bracing myself for the worst, I yelled out, "This sucks!"

The monsters charged at me. That was then a red blur suddenly appeared out of nowhere. With a swish, some slices, and a few gunshots, she dispatched the creatures with ease. The blur stopped in its tracks, admiring her handiwork. In her hands was some kind of giant scythe. My vision suddenly blurred and I managed to murmur, "That's some skill," before falling on my knees. The figure turned and ran toward me. A girl's voice exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!" The last thing I remember before blacking out was the feeling of someone trying to grab me, and fail. That same person asked with a grunt, "Why are you so HEAVY?!"


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome

**Thank you Courtsons, Tsukiyomi83, and Iliketrains33 for following this story. You guys are awesome.**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome**

I awoke hours later with a headache and everything in a blur. I blinked my eyes to view my surrounding more clearly.

Taking a look around, I saw 4 beds (including mine), 4 dressers, a huge window, a alarm (or perhaps a bell), a closet, and a bathroom. The room was rather plain, nothing eye-catching popping out, and it looked like the room hadn't been used in a long time.

I sat up and was re-introduced with the gash on my chest. However, unlike the last time I saw it, I couldn't find it. Bandages had been wrapped tightly across my chest, and a IV had been hooked up into my arm.

I shook my head and tried to breathe in slowly, seeking clarity. I tried making sense of the situation using what I knew. Which amounted to very little.

"Okay, so I'm in a room. I've received medical attention, but this room appears far too dusty to be in a hospital or infirmary," I thought while eyeing the bell.

"This isn't a prison either, else there would have been bars on the window." "I'm also in different clothes!" I realized looking down at myself.

"Wait a minute! If I'm in different clothes, where's my other stuff?" I gazed around the room, and on the dresser next to me I saw my phone.

As I attempted to reach for my belongings, I was stopped by the fact one of my hands was chained to the bedpost.

I wondered, "Why would someone chain a person they just tried to heal?"

As they pondered these facts, the alarm rang. Not certain what to do, I remained in bed. Not that I could leave anyway.

The truth to my current residence was far worse than I imagined. Instead of panic and running that usually come from the sounding of an alarm, I heard calm voices, casual conservations, walking, and yawns of boredom.

Then it hit me. I realized that I wasn't in some strange random building. I was in a SCHOOL.

"Aww, dang it…." I moaned while collapsing back onto the pillow. The bell stopped ringing.

The door started to open, so I sat back up.

A familiar figure came through the doorway and looked at me.

"Yaaay! Your awake!" the girl cheered.

"Not dead yet." I replied as her voice reminding me of my aching head.

She strolled over to my bedside and dropped her bag on it.

AS she walked over I inspected her. She wasn't that tall, she had a red tint in her dark hair, silver eyes, and wearing what appeared to be a school uniform with combat boots.

She stood next to me and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Could be worse," I replied as I pulled my handcuff arm.

"Oh yeah." She said with a voice of solace, "Sorry, there was no ID on you so we to," she made air quotes, "assume you to be hostile."

I shrugged, "I guess I left that in my other bag."

She nodded, then offered her hand, "By the way, the name is Ruby Rose."

I shook her hand and spoke, "Cole Bavaro."

"Nice to meet you Cole." Raising her hands in mock celebration, she said, "Welcome to Beacon."

"Never heard of it."

She seemed surprised, "Never heard of Beacon?! It's the school that trains hunters and huntresses right here in Vale!"

I shook my head, "Where's that located?"

She was confused, "Where are you from then?"

"Edmonton"

She tilted her head in the way I did a few moments ago, "Never head of it."

I was baffled, "It's in the middle of Canada!"

"Never heard of that place either."

My brain was hurting. "Am I even on the same planet!?"

"If by the same planet you mean Remnant, then yes."

"I'M NOT EVEN ON EARTH?!"

Shocked, she jumped back, extending her hand and exclaiming, "Are you messing with me? Or are you an alien?!

I responded in a panic, "NO!? YES!? I don't even know any more!"

Ruby took a few steps back silently.

Then it hit me. Everyone I knew, everywhere I had gone, all the work I had done, and everything that I used to own, was gone in an instant.

I was choking up. "Everyone's gone…" I whispered, "My mom, dad, sister, brother, Eric… this is not fair!" I teared up and clenched my blanket.

Ruby immediately softened up and tear up, "Awwww." She murmured.

I wiped the tears from my eyes just as she seemed to disappear in a puff of rose petals and instantly reappear next to me with arms extended for a hug.

"JESUS! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" I yelled out while moving as far away as possible from her.

She seemed hurt and confused by my comment, "Whaa-" before connecting the dots. "Oh, that's my semblance!"

"What's semblance? I asked confusingly.

Smiling, she said, "Its what allowed me to do this-" She disappeared and re-appeared next to me again. "See?"

"GOODNESS! Stop doing that!"

She laughed somewhat sadistically, remarking, "My, aren't we jumpy?"

I stared back before moving the conversation elsewhere. "So, if you don't mind, where's my stuff?"

"I know where it is!" she blurted, "I'll get them!" Dashing to the door, she turned back to say, "Don't you go anywhere." She ran off.

Sighing at the comment, I attempted to pull off the handcuffs.

Roughly 4 minutes later she returned with a bag containing my possessions and the key to the handcuffs restraining my right arm.

"Here you go!" She declared, throwing the bag at me.

I let the bag drop near me before opening it and proceeded to catch the key.

As I unchained myself, Ruby informatively asked, "Now that your awake, Professor Ozpin wants to meet you."

"Is he the principal?"

She stated, "Yes he is the headmaster of Beacon. He owns the place basically."

I nodded my head while sifting through my stuff. Ruby approached closer.

"Where's my weapon? I had that thing on my back…"

"We had to confiscate it for your own safety," She claimed.

"Okay, I guess that does make sense."

She shook her head, continuing, "We are at Beacon. Everyone here has killed countless monsters and all here have their own weapons."

"Monsters? You mean like that skull bear thing I just fought?"

"Ursa," She corrected, "But yeah, like them."

I continued rummaging through the bag. My shirt was gone, probably thrown away as a result of being ripped apart during the battle. However, my jacket had somehow survived thanks to me unzipping it before being clawed by the ursa. A new set of clothes were included in the bag, along with the spare tae-kwon-doe uniform I had packed.

"Heey!" I gladfully cheered, "My glasses!" I withdrew the sapphire-tinted shades from the bag and smiled.

"Eric got this for me-…" My voice left me as a second wave of sadness washed over me as I remembered that I would never see him or anyone else back home again.

Ruby noticed the change and quickly embraced me in a hug.

I cried one last bit, then sighed. I donned the lovingly selected glasses and stood up proclaiming, "I suppose I shouldn't keep the Professor waiting."

Once standing, I quickly realized how tall I was compared to her.

She also came to the same conclusion and said, "Wow, you're almost as tall as Cardin! How old are you?"

I blinked, "I'm only 16"

She shrugged and led me out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

**Chapter 3: Meeting New People**

 _Positive input is the key to a great story. Feel free to leave reviews._

Something was weird. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I felt _lighter_. Not mentally, not metaphorically, or emotionally, but physically. It wasn't like a zero gravity experience, but I felt a fourth of what I normally weigh.

On a different note, being lead through Beacon wasn't the most welcoming experience. Its as if they could tell you weren't from around here. It was a big school, but it seemed like everyone here knew everyone else that attended Beacon. Maybe they just knew their competition. Or perhaps it could've been the fact that I wasn't wearing a uniform.

Either way I was getting strange looks all the way to Ozpin's office. I wasn't bothered by their looks as much as I should've. I understood that this was a very special school, and those inside had to earn their place. So I understood their looks of discontent.

About halfway there, most students had gone to their classes. Ruby didn't socialize with anyone on the way there, making me assume she wasn't very comfortable around people. That's what I thought until a strange blond girl, dressed in yellow and desperately looked like she needed a haircut, jumped out from behind the corner and tackled my guide to the ground.

"RUUUUBBBBBYYYYYY!" She screeched "Where's Weiss?"

Ruby's eyes rolled around her head like spinning tops.

"Wh-why did you tackle me I-if you were looking for Weiss?" She asked dizzyingly.

"It's your job to look after her."

"Then what's your job?"

"To look at you! You are my baby sister after all!" She replied smugly. "Blake looks after me, Weiss looks after Blake, and you look after Weiss!"

"YAAANNNNGGGGG!-"

The two girls were squabbling back and forth. Not think it would be a good idea to interfere, I simply stood there and watched. All the while wishing for a camera to record this.

A little while later, Yang finally got up and noticed me. Most people would've felt awkward, she apparently didn't care.

"Oh hi there!" She exclaimed, "Didn't see you there. You must be Ruby's boyfriend!"

I took a step back in confusion before noticing Ruby rising up behind Yang.

It was Ruby's turn to pounce, the cat-fight that followed became an incomprehensible mess. The fight lasted for a while, though I didn't pay attention to most of it.

Right after the cat-fight broke out, another girl primarily dressed in black stepped out of the shadows and tapped me on the shoulders.

Looking at her face, she was remarkably calm. Maybe she was just used to the two girls fighting one another. She had wonderful-looking amber eyes, and was wearing a black bow on her head.

She held out her hand and introduced herself, "Hello there, I'm Blake Bellodana."

I accepted it and shook her hand, "Cole Bavaro."

She looked past me, as if distracted by the two girls fighting behind me. She permitted herself a small smile, "This still happened when I first met them."

She sighed, "Some things never change… Anyways, I guess I should lead you to Ozpin's office while our fearless leader is otherwise occupied."

"Wait a minute," I said, "Ruby's your leader?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes she is the leader. Our team is called RWBY."

"Okay then, lead me onwards."

With a smile and a wave goodbye, I entered Ozpin's office.


	5. Chapter 4: The Acceptance?

**Chapter 4: The Acceptance?**

The Headmaster's office was nothing too fancy. Two filing cabinets on either side of a high table which was covered in dossiers, folders, and various papers. One desk sat in the middle with a coffee maker on it. Finally, there was one large window that overlooked the whole campus grounds.

Ozpin didn't seem the kind of guy to show off, but his skill and experience were apparent. He looked rather young as a professor, seeing that his hair was grey and a little messy. He looked thin and wore a green undershirt under a vest lined up in gold buttons.

Ozpin motioned for me to sit across from him, drinking a cup of coffee from his side of the desk. He checked me over but said nothing.

I sat quietly while he looked at me and read from one stack of papers. After a short while, he broke the silence.

"So, you're the young man miss Ruby and her team brought back a few days ago." He leaned forward interlocking his fingers, "Interesting"

I shrugged, "That is true"

"Miss Rose also believes that you come from another world."

I saw where this conversation was going. I put my hand on my face. "Oh, I get it," I looked up, "You think I'm crazy!"

He pulled his hands apart before interlocking them once again.

"Take a look at this," He said plainly.

Ozpin proceeded to pick up what appeared to be a holographic Ipad off his desk. He showed a bird-eye view shot of me laying on the ground after falling. "You were tagged the moment you arrived." He pointed by the screen. "People don't just randomly appear in the middle of a lush emerald forest."

I remained silent, seeing as he wasn't finished.

He then fast-forwarded a few hours to me staggering around and drinking a water bottle. "And most people have the common sense not to wander around such a dangerous place without being heavily armed."

I explained, "Well, where I'm from, we don't have giant monsters wandering around every corner."

He narrowed his eyes, "So, tell me about your home."

Seeing as he was nice enough and looked trustworthy, I told him as much information as I knew about Earth; Historic wars, inventions, countries, world events, basic history, and anything else he asked about.

By the time I was finished, my voice felt very exhausted, it had taken at least 3 hours to relay that information. Ozpin looked mostly un-phased.

After calibrating all this information, he finally asked the big question.

"How did you get here?"

I blinked and cleared my throat before responding, "Well, I had just stepped out of a dojo, and lightning had struck a street lamp across the road. It looked badly deformed, like the letter 'n'. Then another lightning bolt struck it, creating what appeared to be a 'dimensional rift'."

"So, why did you decide to step through it?"

I sighed and nodded, "To be quite honest with you, I was just trying to get away from my brother. I may have messed with him a bit while training. The portal looked like a good place to escape my sibling's." I looked down and smirked, "Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting. What I can say is that this is much cooler than I had dreamed of."

Ozpin was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

I looked back up and smiled, "In a land teeming with monsters, there's an amazing school dedicated to training young people to defend the common citizens. What's not to like? That's downright awesome!"

Ozpin softened and I could just see a smile forming on his face.

"Glynda? Could you come over here for a moment?" Ozpin asked out loud.

Out of a corner, a middle-age woman with blond hair stepped forward.

I was confused, "How did I not see her? She must be really stealthy!"

Ozpin looked at me and asked, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Alright." I said getting up.

I walked over to the door and was prepared to open it, when I noticed a weird shadow covering it. Not thinking much about it, I opened the door, almost tripping over Ruby and Yang who were trying very hard to look innocent.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?

"Not long," Ruby lied nonchalantly. Looking over her shoulder, I noticed a bunch of empty snack bags accumulated in the corner.

I glared at her.

"Well fine!" She caved. "We've been here since Blake told us she dropped you off here." She thrusted her thumb at the girl reading a book in the corner.

Yang jerked her head and shrugged, "Thankfully around the same time, Ice queen over there decided to bless us with her presence." She said as she jerked her thumb at the white-clad heiress sitting across from Blake.

She glared at Yang and stood up. Silence covered the area as she approached me and introduced herself. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of Schnee industries."

I shrugged, "I've never heard of it."

Weiss appeared bewildered while Yang just look amused.

"The princess can't believe that someone hasn't heard about her! She exclaimed chuckling.

Weiss huffed at Yang and growled, "Barbarian."

She faked shivering, "Ouch, that stung!"

A synchronous groan was voiced by team RWBY (except Yang of course).

Before the bickering could begin, the door to the headmaster's office opened, presenting the man himself.

Ozpin stood in the doorway, a cup of coffee in one hand and a long box in the other.

He looked at team RWBY before handing the box to me and saying, "Congratulations. Welcome to Beacon."


	6. Chapter 5: The Box, and Decisions

**Chapter 5: The Box, and Decisions**

* * *

Jaws dropped.

Ozpin offering some kid a position in Beacon? It was the most highly honored and best known combat academy in all of Remnant. Such a proposition seemed totally unlikely.

And yet the offer was made.

"H-hold on… but Beacon is a combat school designed for the best and brightest!" I objected, "I don't think I qualify!"

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Alright then, refuse my offer." He countered, "But where will you go?" He asked accusingly.

"Uhh…" I sputtered. "You idiot!" my inner self screamed, "Stop being modest about yourself and accept the offer!"

I regained some common sense. "Forget what I just said earlier, I accept your offer!" "Sorry for arguing," I quickly added, accepting the mysterious box he had.

Ozpin smiled, "That's what I thought." Turning around and stepping halfway out of his office, he added, "And mrs. Rose?"

Ruby gulped nervously and looked up.

"If I find you eavesdropping on me one more time, I'm turning Crescent Rose into a coffee maker."

Ruby looked shocked and appalled at the threat and quickly grasped it, clutching it close.

Ozpin's door closed shut and all was dead quiet.

Weiss finally shattered the silence, "Well, it seems that Ozpin decided that anyone can be accepted into Beacon. I suppose that means we can start considering rocks as promising candidates!" She scoffed sarcastically.

I sighed as I looked at the box with mixed emotions.

"Sooo….." Ruby inquired, "What's in the box?"

"Forget that!" Yang screeched. "We're going to miss dinner!" She said, pointing at the clock.

"WHAT!?" She squealed. She leapt up and grabbed Weiss's collar while using her speed semblance to reach the mess hall in time. All the while Weiss was screaming and squirming, " **LET GO OF ME YOU DUNCE!** "

Yang promptly took off after her and Blake quickly followed. I paused for a moment before scrambling after them.

* * *

The dining hall was filled with students of all shapes and sizes. Some big, some small, some thick, and some thin. Most interesting of all, a few students had animal ears and features.

After waiting in the lunch line and acquired some spaghetti and sausage, I was directed over to the table team RWBY was sitting at.

I sat down while Weiss and Blake argued about some book while Ruby guzzled down her milk and Yang scarfed down her food.

As I started cutting into my sausage, I could feel Ruby's gaze burning into my head. I looked up and she looked like she was about to explode.

"What is it?" I said annoyed.

"WHAT'S IN THE BOX!?" She shouted bouncing.

Her voice caught Blake and Weiss's attention, making them curious to what exactly was in the box.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you right now. It couldn't hurt to wait," I teased.

She started to shake and her eye twitched as she crushed the glass in her hand. What surprised me was that the shattered glass left no cuts on her hand.

Fearing her anger, I obliged her curiosity and opened the mysterious black box. "Hey, my blade!" I proclaimed withdrawing the sword from the box, which proceeded to fall apart.

Weiss was intrigued, "How did you kill an Ursa with the condition that sword is in?"

I responded nervously, "I got lucky?"

Blake spoke up, "So how did you kill it?

"Well," I started, "In my haste, I assumed that because the Ursa looked like a bear, it would also act like one. So I distracted it with pieces of meat to give myself opportunities to strike the beast down. I got cocky however and received a nasty wound across my chest. When it tried finishing me off, I managed to dodge out of the way and use the momentum to decapitate the monster."

"What type of meat did you used?"

"Pepperoni stixs," I answered.

"Interesting," Weiss said, sipping her tea.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Just wondering how someone as… inexperienced… as yourself could move fast enough to kill an ursa without breaking your sword.

I frowned, realizing how long it had been since I had last repaired the blade.

Ruby foresaw the oncoming argument and decided to change the subject, also sating her own curiosity.

"So, what else is in the box?"

"Let's see… a Ipad-"

"Scroll," Yang corrected.

"A library card, student ID, 3 school uniforms, and a letter."

"What does it say?" Blake and Ruby asked simultaneously.

I proceeded to read the letter aloud, "You may be questioning your acceptance into Beacon. If your reading this, know that I am in need of someone who can play the role of a wild card in order to fill in temporary holes in teams in case a member is incapacitated or otherwise unavailable. You will take residence in the room you woke up in. This coming Sunday, a shuttle is leaving from Beacon for a visit the city of Vale. It is a common occurrence that happens every three weeks so that students can refill their supplies. Enclosed, you will find a chit for 800 Lien. Take the shuttle to Vale. Purchase weapons, armor, clothing, and anything else you might need. Best of luck – _Ozpin"_

I took a breath and smiled, "Professor Ozpin is a really helpful guy." I declared.

"Hah." Weiss spatted. "More like he wants you killed! What sort of weapon could you buy for less than 800 Lien?

I shrugged, holding my broken blade. "I have a few ideas."


	7. Chapter 6: The First Day

_I hope you've enjoyed reading this story so far. If you see improvements that could be made, feel free to tell me in the review section. Just sit back and enjoy the work. :)_

 **Chapter 6: The First Day**

* * *

I was looking forward to my first day at Beacon. The problem I faced was having to wake up earlier than normal.

Sighing a bit, I set the alarm on my phone to ring at 6:30 so that I would have enough time to prepare myself and arrive at my first class by 7:15. At 7:00 I realized a flaw in my plan. I didn't know what my first class was, so I tried asking for help. That was a problem when all of the students were trying to get to their classes. An idea popping to my head, I headed to team RWBY's dorm. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was still in there. A blond girl still in her night garments answered.

"Oh hey, you're Ruby's boyfriend!" Yang said, yawning a bit, "So, what do you need help with?"

Flustered at her comment I tried to protest, but the comeback died in my mouth.

Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "Would you happen to know what my first class is?"

She laughed at my embarrassment. "You're a funny guy. Anyways, your first class is history, good luck!"

With that, she disappeared back into her room just to burst back out in a school uniform. It was all I could do to avoid being bulldozed. As she stormed away, I took a mental note, "Never get in the way of that girl."

I looked back at my phone check what time it was. _7:10._ "Uh oh," I worried. I needed to get a move on.

I picked up the pace, racing down the halls as I tried to get a better clue of where the history classroom was. I almost lost hope until this thin, blond haired boy came running past me.

Turning around, I caught up with him and asked, "Do you have any idea where the history classroom is?

He told me, "I have that class too! Just follow me!"

We made it to the classroom just barely before the bell rang. Not a good way to make a first impression.

The history teacher, Professor Oobleck, seemed to posses endless amounts of energy. He never walked to where he was needed, he was just… there. If he wasn't talking or pointing to something, he was drinking from his never-ending supply of coffee.

I didn't have time to look around, as I tried keeping up with Oobleck's motor mouth.

I enjoyed his lecture. It's refreshing to learn something new instead of relearning a topic you've heard many times already.

His class flew by as fast as his mouth moved. Something told me others didn't share the same opinion.

Packing my stuff, I prepared to leave the classroom with the boy that had lead me here. Heading out the door I heard the professor call, "Mr. Bavaro, a moment of your time please."

I waved goodbye to my new friend before facing Professor Oobleck.

"Headmaster Ozpin informed me about the circumstances surrounding your arrival here at Beacon." He said before taking a sip of coffee. "I hope you intend to tell me some information about your homeland. Imagine the things we could discover if we pooled our knowledge together!"

He zipped over to his desk and picked up a history book before handing it to me.

"I do hope you can keep up with the rest of the students. Be sure to read up to chapter seven before next Tuesday. I apologize for keeping you, you best catch up with your classmates," he said motioning me away.

Outside the room I pondered, "What's in his coffee that allows him to move so fast? Semblance sugar?" I thought before dismissing it with a laugh.

The next class I attended was combat training. This was most entertaining. In this class, two students were chosen randomly to duel one another.

Today's match pitted two students that I did not know. One student carried a sword that could fire bullets while the other student wielded a large mace.

The match ended in three minutes after the sword user kept the mace user at range with his ammunition. The mace user growled in anger and slammed his weapon into the ground. The rumbling ground tripped the sword guy up, giving the mace user the opening he needed for a hard strike to the sword user, winning the match.

The teacher, Professor Goodwitch, commented on the boys' performance before lecturing the class on how they could've done better.

The last class before lunch was Grimm studies. Locating this classroom was far easier than the history room; I followed the herd of people entering Professor Port's classroom.

This class seemed different from the other two. In the other two, people were trying to keep up with the knowledge or action being thrown at them. Here, many of the students were struggling to keep their eyelids open.

I knew absolutely nothing about Grimm. Luckily, I had come prepared. Before the class started, I brought out my phone and set it in record mode.

My strategy in place, I started to take notes on the beasts. Though I may have wasted some notebook pages writing down a story of his youth.

The bell rung all too soon. Many students stirred from their siesta and stumbled out of the room.

Packing up my gear, I walked over to the cafeteria and received my lunch. After satisfying my stomach, I headed towards my final class.

"Not a bad start" I mused.


	8. Chapter 7: Dorm Incident

**Thank you Waitinggamer, Eldrick, and Courtsons for following this story. You guys are awesome!**

 **Chapter 7: Dorm Incident**

* * *

The next two days (Thursday & Friday) were nothing extraordinary, but Saturday on the other hand was… interesting.

There were no classes over the weekend. After lunch I decided to finish my history reading. Laying on my bed with notes all over, I got started.

1 hours, 35 minutes, and two chapters later, I finished my required reading. Getting up, I preformed a few stretches.

Heading towards the door, I wondered what to do this fine Saturday. The answer came in the form of a red blur rushing through the door and knocking me down.

Ruby grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "HELP MEEEE!"

"Slow down, what's the problem?" I asked with concern.

It came from down the hall, yelling, "RUUUBBBBYYYYY!

Her face transformed into fear. She started begging, "I saved your life and brought you here, now return the favor and hide me!"

The call was even louder this time. " **RRUUUBBBBYYYYY**!"

"I'll help," I sighed. "Hide in the closet, quickly!"

"THANKS!" She replied gratefully before diving into the closet.

Thinking quickly, I closed its doors and hopped back onto my bed, trying to look casual as the team barged in.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" I wondered out loud, looking at WBY.

Weiss lead the group, her combat "skirt" partially burnt and smoking. Yang followed closely behind; her eyes red with rage, hair glowing like a bonfire, and clutching strands of golden hair. Blake entered last; her usual outfit sullied with large white stains.

Yang stormed up to my bed and looked me dead in the eye, demanding, "WHERE! I **S**! **RUBY**!?"

"Oh, Ruby?" "You just missed her. She ran that way" I suggested, pointing down the hall.

Yang snorted before charging out of the room. Weiss followed, creating some 'glyph' to catch up. Blake prepared to chase after them, but hesitated. Her bow seemed to move irregularly.

She glared at me, which freaked me out.

She stepped forward, "Are you sure Ruby left the room?"

"What are you implying?" I said abruptly.

"Ruby saved your live, maybe you're repaying the favor now," she took another step.

"Dang it, she's backed me into a corner" I thought. "If you think that's true, where could I possibly hide her?" I retorted.

"Can I look through your room, then?" She pressured.

I sweat dropped, "Go right ahead."

Immediately, she headed for the closet. It was pretty obvious someone was hiding in there, with suspicious noises emanating from it. I swear I saw her bow twitch again, even though no breeze past through the room.

"She knows too much!" I thought, "Time for plan B!"

Just as she was about to open the closet, I tackled her to the floor.

"RUN, RUBY, RUN!" I yelled.

Ruby busted out and streaked out of the room.

Blake tried calling out to Weiss and Yang, but I quickly pressure pointed her neck in an attempt to silence her.

She struggled, squirmed, and pulled to escape. Eventually breaking free, in desperation to buy more time for Ruby's escape, I grabbed the ribbon part of her bow and yanked it off.

Her eyes widened in shock as if I had wounded her, scrambling to cover the cat ears.

Her reaction quickly changed into one of anger. She scowled and demanded, "Don't tell another soul of this."

I was taken back by this new development. She took my silence as uncertainty. She looked desperate, her face paling in color. She seemed willing to negotiate. So I took a chance.

"I will tell no one of this incident, I promise you that. But can I ask for a favor in return?"

Life returned to her face and asked accordingly, "Okay, what's the favor?"

"Could you train me? I'm gonna need some help if I have any chance catching up to you guys. Specifically, sword-fighting. Not to say I can't handle myself in a fight, but still."

"I don't think I'm the right person to guide you in that aspect. However, I may know someone who can help you."

"Thank you, Blake," I replied appreciative.

Remembering what I still had, I gave the bow back to her. She took it, tied it back on her head, and walked out the door.

Walking back to my bed, I laid back and processed what just happened. "So… Blake's a faunus… that's a thing…" I thought, "And it looks like Blake forgot about Ruby" I smiled.

'Not bad, Cole, not bad.'


	9. Chapter 8: Am I Ready?

**Sorry about the wait. I've been occupied with school, London trips, and jetlag. Anyways, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 8: Am I ready?**

* * *

Blake was true to her word.

Later that day, having nothing else to do, I took the chance to get some shut-eye.

An annoying ringtone started building up. I yawned, picking up the phone to mute it. "Ah dang it," I remembered, ' doesn't connect between different worlds.' I checked the flashing scroll.

Activating the scroll and selecting the mail icon, I scrolled through the messages. At the top was a message from Blake. The scroll read the message, "Weiss agreed to train you. Meet us at the gym."

Jumping out of bed, I dressed in my spare martial art uniform and strolled over to the gym. _(A/N: The uniform consists of two parts. The top is a black shirt with a tiger on it. The second part is black sweat pants.)_

* * *

The room felt very boring. Ruby sat in the bleachers eating a cookie while Blake and Weiss were chatting in the center of the court.

Walking up to the pair, I noticed Blake finishing her conversation with Weiss and stepped towards the bleachers. "I'm only doing this because Blake asked me, by no means does this make us friends." She informed coldly.

"She said the same exact thing to me! Look at us now!" Ruby shouted.

"I'm still angry about you burning my skirt." She glared.

"I said I was sorry…" She lowered her head, pulling her cape over.

To break up this awkward conversation I interrupted, "So, what are you teaching me?"

Weiss attentively picked up a sword off the ground and tossed it to me. "We are going to fence."

I grabbed the sword and gave it an experimental spin, "Never used a rapier before." I sighed, "I hope it doesn't feel much different than the swords I practiced with back in Edmonton."

Weiss rolled her eyes and raised her sword. I raised mine and said questionably, "Let's dual?"

She sped forward and swung her sword, which I blocked. With lightning speed, she brought the sword back around and disarmed me.

I grimaced at how fast I was beaten. Weiss motioned for me to retrieve the blade.

I picked up the sword and returned back to my original position. "Duel!" I said with determination before going on the attack. I took three swings which were easily blocked. The fourth attack was parried and would've flown across the room if I hadn't been holding onto the sword really tight. Amused at my attempt, she struck with her blade glowing, disarming me again.

Wiess smirked and motioned for me to try again.

Turn's out I'm not that talented in fencing. Though I improved my performance, I was disarmed four more time; Weiss adding in a snide comment every time I lost. The most recent was, "What are you even wearing? Pajamas?"

Picking up the sword, I groaned. "I can see why she's called Ice queen…"

Suddenly, I had an idea.

I looked at Weiss, "Let's make a deal." I challenged, "If I win this round, you have to give me a ice dust crystal tomorrow morning before the shuttle takes us to Vale."

Snorting with sarcasm, "Do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"Is that doubt I here?" I pressed.

She thought for a moment before a devious smile appeared, "When I win, you have to cut Yang's hair."

"I'm sorry, its my fault you have to do this," Ruby said from across the gym.

"I'm glad you think so, because you're going to hold Yang down while he's cutting her hair."

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!?" Ruby cried.

"Done, lets do this!" I told Weiss, shifting into a more defensive posture.

Not wanting to risk losing, she created a glyph behind her. I recognized it from before. It would increase her speed immensely. She jumped into it, propelling herself forward bullet-speed. Streaking across the gym, I thought I was going to lose. That would have been the case, if it weren't for a miracle. A foot away from me, my body seemed to react faster than usual. My sword interlocked with hers, stopping its momentum. Her face started showing confusion, but I wasn't finished yet. Riding the momentum, I roundhouse-kicked her, disorienting her. Angrily, she retaliated by swinging wildly. I parried two attacks before riposteing the third thrust. I would've won the duel, if it weren't for my sudden exhaustion. Because of that, both blades were sent skittering across the floor.

Silence engulfed the room as Blake and Ruby noticed that both combatants were disarmed of their weapons. Feeling the silence become awkward, I spoke up.

"Hey Weiss, am I correct to say that a combatant in fencing loses the duel when they're disarmed?"

"Yes, you're right," She answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Then I believe our match ended in a draw."

"We're not finished yet!" She said, picking up her blade.

"Forget it Weiss, the rematch wouldn't even be fair," I responded, "It's an effort even to stand right now, so how about we compromise?"

"Go on," she nodded, interested in the matter.

I paused, clearing my throat before continuing, "Since we tied, we have to fulfill both ends of the agreement. You'll give me the Ice dust crystal you promised."

"And you have to cut Yang's hair," Weiss finished. "I find these terms- acceptable." She held out her hand.

"Glad you agreed," I said thankfully, shaking her hand in agreement of the new deal.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," She smiled before walking away, then Ruby and Blake approached me.

Ruby spoke first, "So, how was the match?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news," I started. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The Good news!" She exclaimed immediately.

"The good news is that I'll get the dust crystal tomorrow."

"That's great Cole, but what's the bad news?" She asked.

"You're not going to like this," I said, nervously rubbing my neck. "We're gonna have to cut off some of Yang's hair."

Mental mirrors shattered as color drained from Ruby's face.

Blake shook her head, "Don't worry. We won't let Yang kill you. Any other harm, however, we can't be held responsible for. Isn't that right, Ruby?"

Ruby gulped nervously, but nodded.

Blake left, leaving Ruby in the gym.

"Well," she said stoically, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Ruby waved goodbye and exited the gym. I stayed for around 5 minutes before walking back to my dorm and prepping for tonight.

* * *

It was at 10:25 when I made my move. Moving silently, I made my way to team RWBY's dorm. Putting my ear to the wall, I listened for any signs of activity. All that could be heard was loud snoring. I thought of how I was to enter the room quietly when I noticed their door already opened.

"Thanks, Blake" I whispered, stepping into the room. It was quiet and peaceful; the lights turned off and four girls sleeping in their beds. A quick scan of the room revealed Yang to be the one snoring. In fact, she was drooling a little. Tip-toeing across the floor, I bent down and cut a strand of hair off her head with a pair of scissors. My mission complete, I stood up and walked back to my dorm.

Lying down, I pondered the possible consequences I would suffer for snipping her hair. "Eh, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," I thought. Pocketing the hair strand for safe keeping, I drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
